A Lloyd & Nya Love Story
by LloydandNyaLover101
Summary: When the Green Ninja prophecy says there will be a female ninja, what will happen? NO FLAMES PLZ!
1. Wrong Idea

**_SUP PEOPLES! I don't know why, but for some reason, I like Lloyd&Nya shippings. _**

**_Lloyd and Nya: *Eyes widen and scoot away from each other*_**

**_Me: *Rolls eyes* Don't worry, there won't be any kissing scenes._**

**_Nya: Thank you._**

**_Lloyd: *Sighs in relief*_**

**_Me: There might be some. _**

**_Kai: What?! _**

**_Jay: *Tears start welling up in eyes* I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME NYA! _**

**_Nya: I DO LOVE YOU THOUGH! _**

**_Cole: Will we have romance?_**

**_Me: No Cole._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago! LEGO does! _**

* * *

Nya was in the Bridge looking for clues about the Serpentine or Garmadon. The lights turned on and Lloyd stood there. It was right after the Grundle accident, and Lloyd turned older.

''Nya? What are you doing up?'' He asks walking more into the room. Nya rubbed her eyes.

''Trying to find any clues for your father or the Serpentine. So far, nothing. What are you doing up?''

''Oh. I couldn't sleep. My body is aching too much.'' He replies

''Bummer. Want to help?'' Nya asks

''Sure.'' After hours they fell asleep next to each other with their heads on the table. Zane walked in and saw. He froze and ran to get the others. They had different thoughts. _'I thought Nya was in love with Jay.' _Kai thought. _'Weirdest sight I have ever seen.' _Zane thought. _'Creepy.' _Cole thought. _'NYA!' _Jay thought. Nya's eyes started opening. Kai pushed the others out. Nya sat up and saw Lloyd asleep. She smiled and remembered what happened. She rubbed his back.

''Lloyd wake up. Zane is making breakfast.'' Lloyd's eyes opened and they got up go get refreshed. When they were seated at the table, the boys kept side glancing at them which made Nya annoyed.

''What the heck is wrong?!'' She screamed earning a raised eyebrow by Sensei Wu. She sat down again.

''Nya, I woke up and walked to the Bridge.'' Zane started

''Zane!''

''Continue.''

''I saw you and Lloyd sleeping next to each other with your faces facing. It was scary sight.'' Zane finished shivering at the sight. Nya and Lloyd looked at each other then burst out laughing.

''What's so funny?!'' Kai asks

''You think something is going on between us?'' Lloyd asks. They nodded.

''Well there isn't. He's well him!''

''And she's her!'' Wu cleared his throat and took a scroll out.

''Isn't that the Green Ninja prophecy?'' Sensei Wu nodded and unraveled it.

''There is more to the prophecy. A Pink Ninja will come in as a _female_.'' Sensei says

''And?''

''And will be the Green Ninja's soul mate.''

''Do you know who it is?'' Lloyd asks

''Yes.''

''Tell us!'' Sensei nodded and looked at Nya.

''The Pink Ninja of Time and Space is...'' The answer made the boys send out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

**_Who do you think it is? Find out and chapter 2!_**


	2. New Ninjas

**_HEY EVERYBODY! I'M BACK!_**

**_Ninja and Nya: NOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_Me: YESSSS! And yes the others will have girlfriends!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NINJAGO! LEGO does!_**

* * *

Nya's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

''NO WAY!'' The boys screamed. Lloyd looked at Nya and saw her shocked face.

''I'm the pink ninja?''

''Yes. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes. I want to give you your uniform.'' He says then the door closes. They look at each other and Nya leaves. Lloyd followed her and peaked into his uncle's room. Nya was standing in front of him. A box was in her hands.

''As your title, you and Lloyd have to work together to defeat Garmadon. Can you do it?'' Nya took a deep breath.

''Yes.'' She replied

''Good. NINJA-GO!'' He whirled around Nya in his gold tornado and when he stopped, Lloyd's heart stopped at Nya's outfit. Her pink suit, complimenting her fair skin, consisted of a tube top showing a bit of her stomach, coverings on her forearms, a short skirt, and thigh-high boots that end just a few inches below her skirt. Her mask covered only her neck, nose and mouth. Lloyd felt a small blush come to his cheeks at the sight.

''Thank you, Sensei.'' Nya thanked. She started walking out and Lloyd stumbled to get up. He went face first into the wood. Nya walked out and saw him.

''Lloyd? Why are you on the ground?'' She asks. He gets up and blushes.

''Um, I tripped on something. Yeah that's it!'' He stuttered

''OK.''

''I think I'll go now.'' And with that, he bolted. She giggled. She walked to her room. When she got there, her phone started ringing. She saw the caller ID.

''Hello?''

''_Hey_ _Nya!_''

''Oh, hey Sapphire!''

''_Want to meet at Buddy's Pizza?_''

''Sure. How about in five?'' Nya suggests

''_That sounds perfect! See you then!_'' She says then hangs up. Nya changed into a pink tank top with denim skinny jeans and brown boots. She got her phone and put it in her back pocket. She opened the door to find Lloyd standing there with his fist raised.

''What are you doing?'' Nya asks. He took his fist down.

''I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow.''

''Like a date?''

''Yeah.'' He replied shyly. Nya blushed.

''Sure. What's behind your back?'' Lloyd pulled a pink rose from behind his back.

''It's for you.'' She took it gently and smiled.

''Thanks Lloyd. You're so sweet!'' She says. She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a deeper shade of red.

''I gotta go. I'm meeting a friend.'' Nya says placing the rose on the desk. She closes the door.

''Bye Nya!''

''Bye Lloyd!''

* * *

Sapphire stood in front of Buddy's Pizza. She had neck length golden blonde hair that was straight and messy and ruby blue eyes. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with denim skinny jeans and black boots. Nya saw her and walked to her.

''Sapphire!''

''Nya!'' They hugged. They parted.

''WOOHOO!'' A girl yelled. She was riding a skateboard down the hill. But, it ended badly. She crushed into a alley. Sapphire and Nya winced. They looked at each other and then ran to her. She was on the ground and she had a hand to her head.

''Emma?'' Nya and Sapphire chorused. Emma looked up. She took her helmet off. She had light blonde hair that went 5 inches pass her shoulders and violet eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top with a little jacket, denim shorts and white sneakers. Her elbow pads and knee pads were yellow with white designs.

''Hey guys. Another trick failed.'' Nya and Sapphire laughed. Emma got up and brushed the dirt off her.

''What to get pizza with us?'' Nya asks

''Sure. I could use something to eat.'' Emma says. They walk into the restaurant and ordered a pizza.

* * *

Lloyd walked onto the Deck with a dreamy smile on his face. Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane looked at him. Lloyd sat on the steps and put his head in his hands.

''Lloyd, are you alright?'' Zane asks

''Yeah.''

''Want to tell us?'' Jay asks

''Yeah.''

''Lloyd, are you sure your alright?'' Cole asks concerned for the Green Ninja.

''Yeah.'' Kai had enough of this. He walked up to Lloyd and slapped him making him send out a high pitched scream.

* * *

Nya, Sapphire and Emma were eating their slices of pizza when they heard the scream.

''Did you guys hear that?'' Emma asks

''Yeah. It sounded like Kai slapping Lloyd.'' Nya says. Sapphire's eyes sparkled at the mention of Kai's name.

''How could you tell?''

''Only Kai can make someone send a scream out.'' Nya replies. They laugh. Nya's bracelet started beeping.

''What's wrong?'' Sapphire asks

''The Serpentine are attacking the Bank. Well, I gotta go.'' She replies getting out of the booth. She was about to walk out, but she turned around.

''Can we come?'' Sapphire asks

''Sure. Come on!'' They smiled and followed Nya to the Bank. The whole Serpentine army was there. Nya changed into her Ninja suit. Sapphire and Emma jumped onto her side.

''NINJA!'' Skalidor yelled in fright. Skales slapped him upside the head.

''There issssssss only one you idiot! ATTACK HER!'' He yelled. Sapphire took a sling shot out, Emma used her fists and Nya used a staff.

* * *

Lloyd was rubbing the now red cheek. He had tears pouring down his face. The alarm went off and the boys left minus Lloyd. They got there and saw the girls. Kai's eyes fell on Sapphire and he was immediately love-struck. Her blonde hair was flowing as she fought. Cole followed his gaze.

''You're in love with her, aren't you?'' Cole teased. Kai's face started heating up. He was redder then his Ninja GI. Zane and Jay chuckled.

''HELLO?! WE NEED HELP HERE!'' Nya screamed. They jumped into battle. Garmadon came out. They growled.

''I wish to make a enemy the ninja can never defeat!'' He commanded the Mega Weapon. It glowed and shook. A giant snake like the Great Devour but bigger came from the ground. They gulped. Sapphire looked around. She spotted some cover.

''Over there!'' They ran and took shelter.

''That thing is huge!'' Emma whispered shaking in fear. Zane noticed. The boys took their hoods off. Sapphire stood up and walked out of the shelter.

''Sapphire!'' Kai cried. She walked calmly and took a sword that was hidden out. The snake came out and stood tall. Sapphire didn't even flinch. She ran toward it, jumped, spun around and stabbed it 5 times. It cried out and shattered in crystals.

''What the?'' Kai wondered. Sapphire landed and put the sword away.

''Stupid Garmadon.'' She muttered. Kai tackled her in a hug.

''SAPPHIRE! YOU'RE OK!'' He cried. She giggled and hugged him back. The others came out. Lloyd and Sensei Wu came from the Bounty. Nya gasped when she saw the red on Lloyd's cheek.

''Are you OK?!'' She asks running over to him. He nods.

''Are you sure? It looks swollen.'' She says

''I'm okay Nya.'' He says. She nods still worried. Wu walked to Emma and Sapphire.

''You two, can you control anything?'' Sapphire and Emma looked at each other. Sapphire shook her head while Emma bit her lip.

''I kinda can control light.'' She whispered. They looked at her.

''Can you show me?'' Wu asks. She nodded and saw the sun starting to set. She turned around and caught some light in her hands.

''Whoa.'' They gasped. The light faded and Emma smiled.

''Sapphire, Ninja of Water and Emma, Ninja of Light.''

* * *

**_They're ninja, yay! Please review!_**


End file.
